Andrew Lorenzo
Andrew "Drew" Lorenzo is an operative of the National Investigation Bureau (NIB) from Manila. He is assigned in General Santos City to investigate Orphnoch attacks. Where he recruits three individuals to harness the power of three Rider belts from the defunct Smart Brain project, with the purpose to counter the threat of Orphnochs. Personality Lorenzo is a man friendly to others. As an agent of the NIB, he is honorable and patriotic, Lorenzo acts as the father figure for the Rider Operators whom they all respect and care in return. Upon first meeting Pat, Lorenzo tries to convince him to become Rider Operator Series 1, but the latter rejects him at first; but sensing Pat's willingness to protect the people those endeared to him, he would come to realize what Lorenzo told him. Also, Lorenzo taught Pat leadership skills despite the latter not being experienced to lead a class group, making him leading his fellow Rider Operators on the long road ahead. Pat affectionally calls Lorenzo as "Chief", referring his mentorship to the team and being an agent of the government. Despite his by the book and straight-to-the-point nature, Lorenzo is optimistic and humorous. He often gives advice to the Rider Operators when needed. Also, when off duty, he is good at cooking, his recipes heavily trigger Pat's heavy appetite. Being an agent of the law, Lorenzo is a vigilante himself. Like Pat, he has a "oppress the oppressor" mindset, his sense of justice is equally harsh as Pat's. Lorenzo would willingly eradicate crime with brute force to save the weak. Due to the current function of the government, he detests corruption - especially the practices of politicians and in law enforcement. He even claims to be "corrupt" himself, only that he disregards due process of the law and shows no remorse to small or big time criminals in the society and wishes to kill them; by employing Pat (and Roweshine) as his personal hitmen and bounty hunters to execute "shoot-to-kill" operations on wanted crooks in the city rather than arresting them, and even encourages them to use the Rider Belts to do so. However, he is not without a dark side. Considering his past of his traumatic experiences during the Maguindanao massacre: losing his girlfriend and his first encounter with an Orphnoch, Lorenzo is driven to fight Orphnochs and Worms. And regarding losing his lover, he is driven with revenge where he left Pat and company the fighting of Orphnochs and Worms without his guidance, and eventually executing the accused perpetrators of the Maguindanao massacre. Unfortunately for Lorenzo, his action comes with a painful price, whereas he is imprisoned by ZECT, and eventually getting beaten to a pulp by Pat. Due to his desire for revenge, he is not above betraying Pat and his friends for his own benefit, whether be to defeat the insurgency in Maguindanao, and defeat all Orphnochs, even though he already became an Orphnoch himself. On the other hand, Lorenzo faith in Pat and the other Riders is so strong, to the point of leaving the guidance to Dr. Mingo to ensure his safety. Regardless of his actions, he is willing to become a 'martyr' than living a life of an Orphnoch. Lorenzo is an active advocate of peace, when he heard of the moments before Smart Brain's dissolution, the future wielders of the Rider Belts were the only hopes for the freedom in Mindanao, and those wielders that Lorenzo chosen were Pat (Rider Operator Series 1), Roweshine (Rider Operator Series 2), and Ashley (Rider Operator Series 3). History to be added Notes * Lorenzo, then Dr. Mingo are homages to Tōbei Tachibana from the first five Showa Era Kamen Rider seasons (the original Kamen Rider to Kamen Rider Stronger), who is the mentor to all the Seven Legendary Riders. While Lorenzo is the mentor to the Rider Operators. * How Lorenzo came up the designation to the Smart Brain Rider System users as "Rider Operators", which is an allusion to , in which the Rangers are referred as . * Lorenzo is also similar to Ankh from Kamen Rider OOO, both are allies who have their own personal agenda behind the Primary Rider, also a companion and provider of their Rider equipment. See also * Ankh - a very similar character in terms of being a rogue ally. * Tōbei Tachibana - mentor counterpart from the Showa Era Kamen Rider seasons Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Civilians Category:Antiheroes Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Orphnochs (Wattpad Adaptation) Category:Horse Monsters Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Characters